Tayree
Name: Tayree Species: Irken Height: Up to the Tallest's Shoulders Eye Color: Grey Antenne Style: Cubic spiral Symbol: Dagger Favorite Color: Black Age: Unknown Human Birthday: May 15 Ranking: Irken Weapon and Combat Specialist Gender: Female Love Interest: Zar Most Likely to Say: "Get ready to fight!" Least Likely to Say: "Ow! That hurt!" Physical Appearance Tayree has dark grey Irken eyes and green skin, she is extremely tall, so she looks down upon her students, she often wears a black and white striped, button-up, jacket, with sleeves that cut off at the elbows, and white leggings. She wears combat boots and a device similar to Tak's is implanted on the side of her head. Disguise For whatever reason Tayree comes to Earth, she oftend powders her skin to look like pale flesh, and her grey eyes are covered by blue lenses, and her antennae are covered by a brown wig. Everything alse about her ou Past Tayree was always taller than most of the smeets she knew, so she was respected by almost everyone. She always loved combat, hand-to-hand, or with weapons, it didn't matter to her. She was always good at it as well. She soon was given a positon as a weapon and combat trainer, where she met many different future Elites, Invaders, and partial-Invaders. Relationships Zim Zim was once one of Tayree's students, she always made him work the hardest, because he frequently broke all the rules, but Zim never gave in, and always kept trying. How he ever managed to pass was a mystery to everyone, including Tayree, but she did respect him, because of his determination. She often causes him pain, and tries to get him to recite the rules of combat, however, this doesn't always work. When Zim doesn't listen to Tayree, however, it ends with pain... Dib Dib had never imagined Irkens could be as that tall...He thought only the Almighty Tallest could be that tall, but he was wrong. Tayree finds Dib an annoying, pathetic excuse for a life-form, and causes him pain as she does with Zim, but to a lesser extent. Dib thinks Tayree is rather impressive, and slightly pretty, but he would never say any of that out loud, so, he just tries to expose her just as he does Zim. Zay Zay was also one of Tayree's former students, she often managed to make Tayree proud by following her orders swiftly and without hesitation. Tayree considers Zay to be one of her finest students, along with another select few. Zay is often tired after "talking" with Tayree, and Tayree finds that to be a weakness in Zay, along with her love for Dib. Rae Tayree thinks Rae was an adequate student, he got high marks, and had good technique, his only problem, was that he never focused. He was always talking with the females, wooing them and trying to win their hearts. He once tried flirting with Tayree, it didn't end well. She always tries to get Rae to focus on the other things, and not on his beloved bride. Gem Gem often hopes that one day, she will be eligible to be trained by Tayree, but since she is only a Smeet, she is not. Tayree thinks Gem might be okay as a student, but se has yet to confirm that. For now, she thinks Gem is very annoying, and doesn't think she will amount to much without proper training. Vix Tayree thinks Vix was her best student. From his cold, uncaring, hateful behavior, to his sharp comebacks, and harsh words, he was the perfect Irken to become an Invader. Tayree feels that Vix only has one flaw, and that, is the fact that he loves Tanri. Zar Tayree's best friend, and only love interest. Tayree loves Zar to pieces, but almost never shows it. Occasionally she lets something slip, and is very embarassed by it, but Zar never seems to notice. Zar is one of very few people, who has seen Tayree with real emotion. Tayree dislikes the fact that she loves someone, she thinks of it as weakness, but when she's with Zar, she seems content, uncaring of strength or weakness. Although, she doesn't know, if Zar feels the same. TBA Personality Tayree is very cold, cruel, and unforgiving. She often practices her battle techniuques on unsuspecting Irkens, and humans, causing them to be afraid of her. She looks down upon mostly everyone, and strikes fear into mostly everyone she meets. She is considered very pretty, but often, boys are too afraid of her to say it. She is often considered, the most terrifiying female on Irk. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Irken Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:OC Category:Combat Trainer Category:Weapons Trainer Category:Tall Irkens Category:Invader Gia Category:Invader Gia's characters